


Numinous (It Was All Harry's Fault)

by norsuiet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death Eaters, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Inter-House Relationships, Lesbian Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, POV Lesbian Character, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Ravenclaw Pride, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: ANABELLE POTTERalways had one thing in mind: her family. That might sound nice to you if it weren't for the fact that her parents were dead, and his brother, nowhere to be seen.Anabelle Potter wanted to believe in destinies, but really, really couldn't. Her parents tried to shape their own destiny, and where did that go? They're dead now. Because of him. It was their fate, the prophecy said so.His brother's fate, much worse. Dying in the hands of the dark lord, because of that night.But her fate? her fate was unknown. And that scared her. Now, Anabelle had to figure out what was her fate— or shape her own destiny.cross-posted onwattpad
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 1





	1. daily prophet article

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, all credits go to the author, yadda yadda yadda.

**ANABELLE POTTER TRANSFERRING TO HOGWARTS?**

Following many months of speculating on whether Anabelle Potter was coming back to England, someone has finally made a statement. 

It is a well-known fact that Anabelle Potter, while quite beautiful, usually denies the opportunity of showing herself in front of the cameras. So, it doesn't come as a surprise when Igor Karkaroff— Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute —is the one speaking instead of her. 

Last Sunday, Karkaroff declared in front of Daily Prophet reporters:

"(Durmstrang is) proud to say that Anabelle Potter, thanks to (Durmstrang Institute), has become a powerful witch (...) Nonetheless, concerning this year's events, (Anabelle) has decided to move into England (...) We, to a maximum extent, support this decision. The Durmstrang Institute will sorely miss her."

Karkaroff's statement, instead of leaving us satisfied, brings us more questions. 

What did Karkaroff mean by "this year's events"? Is something happening at Durmstrang or England?

Does this mean that Anabelle Potter will attend Hogwarts? Is she going to be the first transfer student in ages, only to attend for merely two years? 

Or will she begin to pursue a career as a 16-year-old? After studying for so long in Durmstrang, will she understand how England's society (or Hogwarts) works?

The biggest question Karkaroff's statement leaves us with is: will Anabelle and Harry Potter _finally_ reunite?


	2. unread letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this... just a bit of background info about them i guess. translations are at the endnotes.

Room 057

Дурмстранг Institute

30 July 1991

No. 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey, England

**Dearest Harry,**

It's been a while since I've last written to you. You didn't answer that letter, probably because I didn't put an address. There's another piece of paper in the envelope now, with an address you can write to. ☺

Enough of that, though! It's your BIRTHDAY !! (Hopefully. If this gets to you tomorrow. I wrote a warning in the box). How does it feel to be 11? Big change, you're almost a teen, HA. I'm turning 14 soon, surely we'll meet by then. 

Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? It's a pity I go to Durmstrang instead, but I know you'll love Hogwarts, I heard the stories :D

Write to me when you're going shopping for your materials, please. I could arrange something with my Headmaster to see you (if you want to) ♥

_Lots of love,_

##### Anabelle

* * *

Room 067

Дурмстранг Institute

21 September 1992

Gryffindor Common Room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Highlands of Scotland

**Dear Harry,**

How are you? The rumours have reached Durmstrang, and it sounds like Hogwarts is a dangerous place this year. Are you safe? 

You didn't answer my last letter. You were probably overwhelmed by the new world, so I didn't write to you again. 

Congrats on getting into Gryffindor! I understand it's the house of the brave and courageous. Did you know mom and dad were in that house too? You're making them proud. ~~I am proud too.~~

Could you please answer this letter? I really want to meet you. I know only third-years and up can go to Hogsmeade, but maybe I can persuade your Headmaster. 

_Your sister,_

##### Anabelle

* * *

Room 077

Дурмстранг Institute

3 November 1993

Gryffindor Common Room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Highlands of Scotland

**Harry,**

You are in danger. Dumbledore's clearly not capable of protecting you. Are you O.K? Are you aware of who Sirius Black is?

You could do great things here in Durmstrang if your highness would be so fucking kind to respond to my letters. You're thirteen now, right? I can write лоши думи. 

May I know at least why is it that you keep ignoring me? Because from my point of view, you seem like a магаре. You are still a kid, I'll give you that, but it's been 6 years since my first letter. At least have the guts to tell me to fuck off.

##### Anabelle

**__**

_  
**and one that was read...**  
_

Gryffindor Tower

Hogwarts

7 June 1994

Room 087

Durmstrang Institute

**Dear Anabelle,**

You're my sister. Cool.

Sorry, I just found out about it. I can't believe someone would hide this from me.

Did you know Sirius Black was my godfather? He said we could go live with him! But he's hiding now.

Anyways. I don't really know what to write. We should meet up at Hogsmeade sometime.

_Your brother,_

____ Harry

P.S. I bet Hogwarts is way better than Durmstrang

__

____

__

__  
_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дурмстранг means Durmstrang
> 
> лоши думи means bad words (as in insults)
> 
> магаре means ass (as in donkey, jackass)


End file.
